Naruto: Order of Ecclesia
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Naruto Ecclesia, the son of Shanoa, has recently become a gennin, but now he must deal with enemies from his mother's past as he journeys to become the Hokage using his mother's art. The power of Glyph Magic. Possible Harem.


Naruto: Order of Ecclesia.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words, timeskips, flashback begin/end_

**Glyph or Jutsu.**

"**Demon/summon/supernatural being speaking"**

'**_Demon/summon/supernatural being thinking_'**

**A/N: Hello all, Wolfpackersson09 here coming up with another idea. I swear I keep various ideas and forget to update the other stuff. I know some of you are wondering 'When are you going to update Chronicles of Darkness/Naruto: Persona Experiment(which will be renamed)/Breath of Uzumaki/Fox in the Dormitory, but I just wanted to start on this idea. It's another Castlevania/Naruto crossover and this time Naruto gets something that works alongside the Uzumaki fuuinjutsu. I also have to as a question to the Sakura haters. Do you have a really good reason to hate her, or do you just concentrate on the negative parts of her personality? I don't hate Hinata, but she'd let Naruto walk all over her if he wasn't trying to have a family or was so pure. I give her props for confessing for the Pein/Nagato assualt, but it's only half props for doing a 'death bed confession'. She didn't think she'd live and didn't want to die without any regrets. NO CHARACTER IN A SERIES IS WITHOUT FAULTS. Sakura has her initial faults, but part of it was upbringing. Alright readers I got part of that out of my system, and for those of you who need a bit more details then I'll let you know via PM. I also hope no one is offended by the minor anti-NaruHina as I can read Naruto with Hinata if it's done right.**

**Prologue: Into the Leaves**

"I'm sorry Albus. I must use the Dominus." a beautiful young woman said as she witnessed the might of her foe. The young maiden, Shanoa, fought the greatest threat to humanity, the demon lord Dracula. With regret to be forced to break her promise to the one person that was as her own brother she set the glyphs of Dominus:Hatred, Anger, and Agony. She gathered the magical energy and brought the three into union.

"**This power! Only I can wield such power!**" Dracula said as Shanoa unleashed the combined power of the three glyphs made from Dracula's own power. The power was so great it destroyed Dracula's entire being as his body disintegrated into nothingness once more. She fell to her knees waiting for the embrace of death, as was the price for using the 'ultimate glyph'.

"**Don't die Shanoa.**" A masculine voice said to her.

"I've used Dominus to destroy Dracula, and you told me yourself that it costs the user's life force Albus." She said to the soul of the man she called brother.

"**I'll take your place. Dominus requires only one life, one soul.**" Albus said as his soul was sealed inside the cursed glyph.

"I broke my promise Albus. Please don't go." She said as she started to cry.

"**I'm already dead Shanoa. Let me do this one last thing for my sister. I only have one last request.**" Albus said as he began to fade into the next life.

"What is it Albus?" Shanoa asked with tears in her eyes. Her emotions and memories sacrificed to wield Dominus were returning.

"**I just want to see you smile one last time.**" Albus said. Shanoa smiled her long dark hair framing her pale face, her grey blue eyes filled with tears as she smiled for the first time in many months.

"**I'm glad to see you smile once more. Goodbye my little sister.**" he said as he departed from the realm of the living to the realm beyond the veil of death. The castle started to crumble as without it's master Castlevania, Dracula's castle, could not stand. Shanoa fled the castle, but as she fled she was enveloped in a strange light.

_'No, I can't be swallowed by the castle! I have to live for Albus' sake.'_ The light continued to envelop her and the castle itself.

_'I'm sorry Albus. I can't live for the both of us.'_ She thought as the light enveloped her and she disappeared. She would never be seen in this world ever again, and the secrets of Ecclesia lost with her.

**BREAK**

In the land of Hi no Kuni a group of ninja from the mighty village of Konohagakure no Sato made their way home.

"That was certainly a difficult mission ne?" Said a kunoichi with long red hair.

"Yeah, Mito-san, it was difficult." Said a blonde haired young man wearing the typical attire for a jounin, except for the extra of a long, white cloak with red flames on the end.

"Ne, Minato-kun, are you ever going to settle down with a girl?" She asked in a somewhat sly manner to indicate she was picking on him. He shook his head before giving his reply.

"I'll settle down with a girl when the time is right, and when the right girl comes along." She giggled a bit at the young man.

"You've politely rejected every girl and the one girl that didn't get rejected was an Uchiha betrothed to Fugaku. Even I got rejected and I'm an Uzumaki named after the Shodaime's wife." Mito said without any real malice in her tone. She just kept teasing him.

"You don't need to remind me about th-" Minato started to say before they both saw a bright flash before them focing them to close their eyes. When they finally opened them they saw a beautiful young woman wearing a strange dress with her back exposed lying on the ground unconscious.

"Who is she?" Minato asked almost instantly entranced by her beauty.

"I don't know, but what I'd like to know is _where_ she's from." Mito said as she inspected her a bit.

"No headband, so she's not a ninja, but I feel a large amount of chakra from her." She said as Minato picked her up bridal style.

"We'll take her to the village and get her checked out." Minato said as he and Mito rushed back towards their home.

**-Konohagakure no Sato, Hospital-**

Shanoa stirred as she laid. Her eyes flickered open to take in a new sight. She sat up as she saw strange machines that she didn't know where for. It smelled nasty, but not in a foul way. She heard beeping and saw that wherever she was, it was certainly clean. Mito stepped in as she monitored the data from the machines before looking to her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Shanoa who was perfectly confused. The language was foreign, but she understood it perfectly.

"I am fine." She said in perfect Japanese. It was baffling to not only understand a language you've never learned, but to speak it perfectly is truly confusing.

"You seem to be a bit disoriented. Your pulse is normal, and you seem to have no anomalies or illnesses in your system. I just need to perform a basic check up and you can leave." Mito said as she advanced, but was stopped by a rapier being summoned out of nowhere and was pointed at her.

"Stay back soulless vampire!" Shanoa cried out defending herself with her Glyphs.

"I'm not a vampire if you're referring to those legends about beings that drink human blood like the vampire bat drinks blood from cattle. My name is Mito and I'm a medic-nin." She said as she opened the blinds in the room to reveal it was a bright, sunny afternoon in a place surrounded by green trees. She couldn't help but be awed by the sight of how bright and healthy this place was. A young man entered the room and was noticed by Shanoa. He was handsome she could say as he had bright blonde hair that shone as gold and eyes as blue as sapphires that bore no hatred. His skin wasn't as pale as a vampire, but it was a healthy pale that signified that he didn't tan very well.

"Ah, good timing Minato-kun. I was going to finish up with her and she showed a most interesting form of fuuinjutsu that I've never seen before." Mito said as she preformed a diagnostic scan jutsu for safety.

"My name's Minato Namikaze, and what is your name?" He asked the raven haired beauty before him.

"Shanoa." She replied to the answer somewhat stunned by this man who radiated power and kindness. She could almost swear he was a Belmont.

"She doesn't appear to have any flaws, and this time I decided to double check. The only flaw I can find is that her chakra reserves are very high. I did find something that concerns me though." Mito said after the basic medical scanning jutsu was completed.

"What did you do? Are you magicians?" Shanoa asked confusing them.

"This is ninjutsu and since Minato was the one that found, and is one of the candidates for Yondaime Hokage I suggest you let us know about that foul chakra I sensed." Mito said.

"How can you sense the [Dominus]?"

"[Dominus]?" They asked at Shanoa's question.

"The glyph that contains Dracula's power." She answered only confusing the two more.

"I don't understand who this Dracula is. Maybe it's better to tell us your tale from the beginning." Minato said as she agreed. Shanoa told them her story from the earliest remembered part. Her battles against the monsters and the hunt for her foster brother, Albus, to reclaim the [Dominus]. The rescue of the villagers of Wygol, and her epic battle against the Demon Lord Dracula.

"...And then as I fled I was caught in a bright light and believed myself to be sealed in his castle." She concluded and the two ninja were stunned at the tale of events.

"That's a very difficult story to believe, but it may explain why you don't know about ninjutsu or fuuinjutsu. Well discuss things later, and now to finish the medical examination with a physical, which include the works. Shoo, shoo." Mito said escorting Minato out for the physical aspect of the exam, and by escort it meant throwing him out of the room and flat on his face with his rear-end in the air.

**-Unkown Location-**

Somewhere in the Elemental Nations a great darkness gathered. It then formed a mass creating a coffin. This coffin was something no mortal would dare wish on anyone. A ninja with a mask that had the Kanji for 'Root' saw it gathered and felt the foul chakra emanating from it.

"Danzou-sama will be pleased by this find." He said as his team showed up.

"What is this?" One of them asked.

"I do not know, but it emanates with a large amount of chakra. We will take this back to Danzou-sama for further research." Said the original finder as they took the strange coffin back to there master. Little did anyone know that this corpse's casket would change the lands forever with it's darkness. For this was Dracula's seal.

**-Konoha Hospital-**

The examination was odd for Shanoa to say the least. She was inspected very thoroughly to ensure no anomalies were detected and to show that she was in the bloom of health for a young woman.

"This has been the strangest experience I have ever been through." Shanoa said as she placed her original garments on. They were washed and she had been sleeping in a hospital gown for patients.

"It was just one check up." Mito said as she finished compiling the data and put the notes on [Dominus] as a side note for herself, Shanoa, and Minato's eyes only. Mito may have been a shameless flirt at times, but she was no fool and she recognized that if Dracula's power was as great as Shanoa claimed, then many would want this foul power.

"Besides I do this stuff for Minato-kun." She said before getting a sly thought in her head.

"I also noticed the two of you checking each other out." She said to Shanoa.

"He is attractive, but I no longer have any real reason to live. My mission is over and I have nothing left in life." Shanoa replied with very little emotion.

"You got to try to live. I don't think Albus would want to see his sister said. You'd be my rival in looks if you smiled." Mito said as it was true. She'd almost think that Minato was homosexual since many of the women were turned down. Before Shanoa could leave an ANBU in a dog base mask appeared in front of the door.

"Sandaime-sama, and the council of Konoha wishes to speak with you." Shanoa and Mito left to the council meeting room.

**-Hokage Tower, Council Meeting Room-**

They walked in to the council room as many ninja clan heads where there, and many civilians as well. It was designed in a way that the clan heads and the civilian council members would discuss, more like yell, about what they thought was best for the village. Mito whispered to Shanoa.

"I had to tell the Sandaime about that glyph power you had, but I left out any mention of [Dominus]. Sometimes it's best to say nothing to help the village." Shanoa nodded as she too learned the hard way of the effects of [Dominus].

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage. Shanoa-san, this meeting was called in order to discuss the possibility of your presence being a threat to the safety of the village. I personally do not think it so, and would be willing to let you go." Hiruzen said as he looked at the young woman.

"Do not be a fool, Hiruzen. She was reported to have the chakra reserves that leads us to believe that her skill as a shinobi was jounin at least. She may be an enemy spy that got rid of her hitai-ate to deceive us." A man said with many bandages.

"Danzou-sama is possibly correct. How do we know if she isn't trying to assassinate Minato, or gather intelligence?" Asked one of the civilian members.

"Perhaps I should study this 'fuuinjutsu' she possesses?" Asked a snake-like man. Shanoa spoke up.

"I mean you all no harm as I was taken far from my birthplace. I will leave and search for it and never bother you again. The mission of my order was already accomplished and I shall leave." This got the civilians started on how they were right and some of the shinobi got involved. The argument was never really tied as both sides had good points to it. It was eventually stopped when the Sandaime said

"This bickering is getting us no where. I have a solution for that, while not exactly agreeable to all parties involved, will be satisfactory." Hiruzen said as they all shut up.

"What is your suggestion?" Danzou said as he eyed the girl.

"If Shanoa-san is willing, I will allow her to decide to either marry one of our prominent shinobi to create ties to the village, or that she remain in the village under watch for suspicious movements. Will you agree if any prominent shinobi are willing?" Hiruzen asked the young lady. She was certainly thrown off as she never contemplated marriage after her memories were sacrificed and restored.

"I, am unsure Lord Sarutobi. I have never contemplated what to do with my life." She answered honestly. People were discussing things on whom she should marry.

"If these strange fuuinjutsu should prove useful then I suggest a member of my clan." A stern looking man said with some disdain.

"Fugaku, there no men of marriageable age in your clan at the moment, and I doubt it would be fair to let someone from this 'Ecclesia' clan would marry an outsider without her permission." Mito said eyeing Fugaku with distain.

"Oh, and do you have any suggestions?" Danzou asked as he eyed the only Uzumaki in the village since Mito.

"In fact I do. Why not Minato-sama? He's strong and he was the one that found her, and since he doesn't have a wife he's one of the few that would work." She said as she eyed and signed in a code that only the two of them knew saying 'You owe me'. There was some debate once more, but it came down to Minato's decision.

"Would you be willing to marry Shanoa Ecclesia?" Hiruzen asked Hiruzen, and while he asked Mito cleared a few things up.

"Ecclesia acts as a clan name, which is basically a big family with jutsu, or spells if you refer to them as such, that only exist within the family. The marriage deal also grants you a bit more freedom as you are watched less after a few months." Mito whispered to Shanoa and she nodded.

"I'd be willing, but only if she was willing to have me for a husband." Minato said and the room waited for Shanoa's answer. She thought about it for a bit, and it didn't sound that bad. After a bit of time she came to a decision.

"I'm willing to have Minato Namikaze as my husband."

**-End of Prologue-**

**A/N: That's a wrap for the prologue of the new Castlevania/Naruto crossover. Dracula's in the Naruto world and now Shanoa is Minato's wife. Kushina will exist, and will show up next chapter, maybe. I'm planning on making more involving Naruto in every heroic area as one of these fighting styles: Devil Forger, Dhampir(half vampire), Belmont, Werewolf. These four are left, but only one is unique in that it has a FemYondaime. Guess which one it is before I write and you'll get a special mention for getting it right. I might be willing to do a favor, fanfiction wise, as long as it isn't too far from personal values. Maybe try writing a one-shot, or letting the winner borrow an idea. **


End file.
